


Lost

by ragnarokwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokwrites/pseuds/ragnarokwrites
Summary: Prompt: Thor and Bruce getting lost in the forest on a hike





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> An ask prompt on Tumblr by the lovely QuarkInShiningArmour on Ao3!
> 
> I'm incapable of being brief and had to include like 800 words of back story, so I figured I'd upload it here as well as it might be easier to read than on my blog. I hope you enjoy!

It had been Thor’s idea that the two of them go on a bit of an outdoor adventure. 

Bruce, who’d been swearing left and right all week he was on the brink of a major scientific breakthrough, had barely left the lab in at least three days. 

When Bruce got particularly invested in a project, everything else took the backburner. He’d skip meals and night of sleep, running on copious amounts of coffee and sheer adrenaline until he’d eventually crash, face-first onto the cold metal of the lab table. 

Thor made it his goal to ensure Bruce was at least a  _ semi- _ functioning person when he got into these work slumps. Every evening, the god brought his dinner to the lab to share with Bruce, making sure he took a small break from the bright computer screen for at least some kind of human interaction. With a bit of convincing (and maybe some incessant poking), the scientist always obliged.

When he’d notice the the circles under Bruce’s eyes reach a particularly dark shade of purple,Thor would try to coax the stubborn scientist to get some rest. When that failed, he’d come equipped with blankets for the both of them, sitting alongside Bruce as he talked Thor through his latest findings. Sometimes saying things out loud helped Bruce make connections he’d missed before, and Thor was more than happy listening to his friend talk passionately about his work. 

Thor had to draw the line somewhere, though. So after finding Bruce asleep, arms sprawled out across the various books and notes laid on his desk, Thor had decided it was time for an intervention. And some fresh air. And maybe a shower. Thor draped his blanket across the sleepy scientist’s shoulders, leaning in hesitantly.  _ Yeah, definitely a shower. _

The next afternoon, despite Bruce’s half hearted protests, the duo made their way to one of Thor’s favorite hiking trails. Whenever Thor had been on Midgard for a mission, he always loved to wander the woods in his free time, appreciating the foreign beauty around him. This place in particular had the most gorgeous foliage-- flowers of every color imaginable and trees a more vibrant green than he’d seen anywhere else. He thought Bruce might enjoy it, too.

The pair made their way down the trail, Thor leaving it up to Bruce to decide which path to take and where to turn. Bruce seemed to take a liking to the more quiet, beaten paths, the ones overgrown with vines and shrubs that most of their fellow hikers ignored. The two fell into a comfortable conversation effortlessly as always, filling the cool autumn air with their chattering.  

Maybe it was because the god had been distracted by the way Bruce’s curls bounced in the light afternoon breeze, or how infectious his laugh was whenever Thor cracked a lame joke. Maybe it was the way the light hit the other man’s eyes, revealing the shades of warm honey and swirls of hazel in his usually dark orbs. Whatever it was caused Thor to lose track of their route, shifting his attention fully to the man walking alongside him. Who could blame him, really?

The two settled cozily on a vacant wooden bench, taking in the view before them. Tall redwoods surrounded them as far as the eye could see, warm rays of sunlight streaming from the gaps between branches. They sat for awhile, Bruce closing his eyes and enjoying the way the leaves rattled in the light breeze and how the sun felt on his skin. Thor could feel him relaxing into his side. 

The blonde laughed, quieter than his usual rumble, so as not to disturb the other man’s peace. “Enjoying yourself, Banner?” 

The scientist hummed lightly, resting his head on the god’s outstretched arm.

“It’s nice. I haven’t been out in nature like this in a while, with the missions and the tower being in Manhattan and all. And you know, Sakaar.”

Thor chuckled, hand idly rubbing circles on the other man’s shoulder. 

“We should do this more often, you know. Go explore.  _ Leave the lab. _ I’ve been enjoying my time on Midgard immensely, but there’s still so much I haven’t seen. Maybe you could show me?” the god prompted hopefully. 

Bruce snorted. “You’ve explored  _ space _ , man. I don’t think there’s much out here that could rival that.”

“Consider it a challenge, then, Banner. If you’re up to it of course?” Thor retorted, knowing just the right buttons that needed pushing to convince the stubborn scientist. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Okay, it does sound kinda fun. Maybe we can go to the lake, I haven’t been out there in years. It’s a bit of a ways, but the sunsets there are unmatched.” The god’s eyes lit up at his offer.

“I’d love nothing more.” he replied quietly, a small smile adorning his face. 

With the warmth from their excursion long gone, Bruce felt Thor shiver slightly against him. “Shall we head back, then?” Thor offered. 

Bruce nodded, though to Thor’s confusion didn’t move from his seat. “Sounds good. Lead the way, your highness.” he kid. 

The tall blonde shot Bruce a playful glare at the nickname. “Uh, I’m actually not quite sure which way to go. I lost track somewhere around the stream.” Thor admitted, scratching his neck sheepishly. 

Bruce’s eyes widened at the admission. “Well shit. I’m pretty sure I remember how to get back from the main trail, but I got a bit, uh, distracted after that.” he replied. 

“So uh, what do you want to do? Maybe I could summon the bifrost?” Thor asked hesitantly. 

Bruce laughed warmly, a surprise to both of them. Normally, Banner would be set into a panic by this, spurred on by the endless maze of greens and browns before them. Had he been alone, he was almost certain the other guy would pay a visit, taking it into his own hands to get them out if he had to forge a new path himself. But not today, not with the the tall blonde next to him, who was wringing his hands nervously, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Bruce didn’t mind spending a little more time in the woods, and most certainly didn’t mind spending some extra time alongside his favorite person. If he was going to get lost again with anyone, he was glad it was Thor.

With a deep breath and a small smile, Bruce slid his hand into Thor’s, squeezing softly. A look of surprise passed the blonde’s face before he’d been able to hide it behind his grin. The scientist turned left, pulling the god along with him as they made their way down the overgrown path. 

“Let’s try this way. If it’s wrong, we just turn around, right?” said Bruce.

Thor replied with a low hum, rubbing his thumb over the other man’s knuckles contentedly. There were definitely worse ways to spend an afternoon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means the world to me! I'm always happy to hear feedback, comments, ideas, or even write some of your prompts on my tumblr @ragnarokwrites!
> 
> If you'd prefer to read it on there or reblog it, here's the link! https://ragnarokwrites.tumblr.com/post/179526831827/mate-im-gonna-have-to-stop-scrolling-through-ya


End file.
